


Kabedon

by LestatDeSade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking at the newest poster of Sebastian in the "kabedon" pose, Ronald comes up with a good alternative use for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't at al funny until you see the picture of the Sebastian "kabedon"/"wall bang" picture. Wall bang sounds like a weird sex move I know but it's not weird or anything. lol
> 
> http://funtomscandy.tumblr.com/post/111212396405/sebastian-wall-bang-poster-by-yana-toboso-i

It was a lazy afternoon in a coffee shop, when the reapers were inbetween cases. It was time for an afternoon coffee break with some casual reading between friends. Ronald had taken a quick trip to the import book store to grab a copy of the latest gfantasy to read while he shared his coffee break with Grell. Grell and Ronald opened the latest issue of gfantasy. They flipped by the other comics until hey came to the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji.

“It's so boring that we haven't shown up, in what, two arcs?” Grell complained. Blah, blah green little witch bitch. Blah blah, tall stoic blonde guy with ridiculous facial hair. Blah, blah, blah, where was the action? The blood? The bright red flaming reaper?! Nowhere, as Grell found out.   
  
“Please, you could show up in one panel and the fans would be fawning over it for months... I'm the one whose really being forgotten over here...” Ronald lamented.

“Oh. My. God,” Grelll exclaimed. Her jaw was damn near about to hit the table. Ronald looked around hseepishly and sighed.   
  
“What is it?” he asked, though he really didn't want to know.   
  
“IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!” Grell shouted. She was squealing. People were staring. Ronald kind of wished that he was standing far away enough from Grell that he could pretend to not know her. He wasn't. He looked at the item Grell was squealing at. A pull out sized poster of that demon. It was some kind of point-of-view composition that made it look like Sebastian was leaning in towards the viewer. It gave Ronald the heebie jeebies. Thinking about why Grell was so excited to buy a life sized pull out poster of Sebastian also gave him the heebie jeebbies.

“That thing is creeeepyyy. Like, seriously. Who wants to look at that guys face on their wall?”

“I do!” Grell said indignantly.

“I have a better idea for that creepy thing,” Ronald said.

“What is it?”

“Welll....” Ronald started.

It was after their shift in the middle of the night, that Grell and Ronald had snuck out to the fire escape outside of William's apartment window. Ronald had a roll of clear tape in his pocket. Grell had ironed out the poster so it laid completely flat. It was at this exact time that William would be taking his night forty five minute shower. Ronald and Grell carefully taped the poster to William's window. It now looked like a certain demon had his body pressed against William's window. They sat there on the fire escape, and waited.

“BEGONE FOUL MONSTER!” William screeched. With a crash, his death scythe flew through the window of his apartment. Grell and Ronald covers their faces as little shards of glass rained on them.

“Bail!” Grell houted as they both jumped off the fire escape and dashed off as fast as they could manage.

 

 


End file.
